A Sea of Blue
by rebelhannah
Summary: Robin and Regina meet at Princeton. Regina doesn't want to fall for him, but finds herself inevitably falling deeper with each day that passes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry to all those who are patiently awaiting an update on my Proposal OQ AU but I am lacking inspiration at the moment. However, this just kind of just popped into my head and I just rolled with it. Regina and Robin both attend Princeton. A little Stable Queen at the beginning but the rest is full on Outlaw Queen. No beta work, all mistakes are mine. As always, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Regina can't contain the huge grin that surfaces as she makes her graduation speech as Valedictorian, not when Daniel is staring at her with nothing but love in his eyes. She manages to drag her eyes away from his as she finishes, "Finally, fellow graduates, I wish you all the best. Today is not an ending, but a beginning, and my hope is that you will grasp at the reigns of opportunity and go wherever life may take you. Welcome to the start of the rest of our lives Class of 2014!" The crowd erupts in a chorus of applause, Regina smiles and winks at Daniel in the crowd, and takes her seat in the front row.

The ceremony lasts about two hours, and Regina can't stop fidgeting throughout, too excited to celebrate with Daniel after. She can imagine her mother's disapproval on her face, telling her to _hold still Regina_, but she doesn't care. Tonight is about new beginnings, and she does not wish her mother to be a part of hers. She managed to get a full ride to Princeton so she wouldn't have to be dependent on her parents. Cora wasn't the least bit happy when Regina said she had chosen Princeton, told her that she could have gone to Harvard or Yale, but her ramblings fell on deaf ears. Regina was adamant that she was going to Princeton, had been set on it for years, and Daniel getting accepted was just the icing on the cake. She was almost giddy with happiness. These next four years were going to be amazing.

After the graduation ceremony is over, Regina all but runs into Daniel's arms. "We made it!" He chuckles and kisses her forehead.

"That we did. Your speech was amazing Regina." He looks down at her, and that grin is spreading over her features once more. He has always been so supportive of her, even at the roughest of times, especially at the roughest of times. He knows how controlling Cora is, and he realizes that because of her Regina has a hot temper. He knows, and yet he has never once judged her. She loves that about him.

"Thank you." He brushes a strand of hair from her face, and she revels in the feel of his skin against hers. She wants nothing more than to stay in his arms forever.

It is raining, which is only fitting considering Regina's current emotional state. She feels tears start to prick her eyes, and she struggles to contain them. _No more tears_, she tells herself. They were supposed to make this trip together, start the rest of their lives together, holding hands while Daniel drove them to their new beginning, to Princeton. Instead, she is driving herself, her car packed to the max with, well, just about everything. She hardly left anything behind, not planning on going home for as long as possible. She even brought her pictures of him, of them. She thought it would comfort her to look upon his face when she was feeling lonely, but she knows that it will only bring her pain.

It's been two months, two months of hell without him, two gut-wrenching months since she got the phone call that changed her life. He was driving to her house when he got hit by a drunk driver, the bastard didn't even stop. She blames herself for his death, he wouldn't have been hit if she hadn't insisted that she had to see him at such a late hour because her mother had pissed her off yet again and she needed to blow off steam. It was her fault, and she has to deal with the pain every second of every day.

When she had gotten over the initial shock of it all, she didn't know if she could even go to Princeton anymore. The idea of Princeton without Daniel just didn't hold the same appeal anymore, yet here she is, driving to Princeton, if only to prove to her mother that she doesn't need her or her connections to get her to where she wants to be.

Arriving on campus is bittersweet. The architecture is stunning, just as it was the last time she had visited, but she wasn't as thrilled to be here as she once thought she would be. Her heart aches for Daniel.

She sees him everywhere she goes, a ghost haunting her waking hours and a nightmare every time she closes her eyes. Each time she is there, screaming his name, telling him to watch out, but no sound comes out of her mouth, and the crash happens each time, a screech of metal against metal.

She manages to unload her car by herself, unwilling to ask for help in this foreign place, not that she is one to ask for help regularly anyway. Were Daniel here, he would have helped her without question. The thought causes her to sigh, close her eyes, and pinch the bridge of her nose. She has to stop doing this to herself, he is gone. Daniel is gone. He is never coming back and Regina has to accept it.

Finally, classes start, and Regina is more than thankful for the distraction. She enjoys being in a classroom, especially a classroom that has individuals who actually care about their education, that want to learn. She craves the intellectual stimulation she gets from engaging with intelligent minds.

She takes a seat in the still mostly empty classroom, opting for a seat closest to the door so she can easily make it to her next class on time, but close enough to the front that she will clearly be able to hear the professor. The classroom slowly fills, and Regina takes a moment to glance around at her classmates, people watching being a habit she picked up on much to her mother's dismay. _Stop staring Regina _and _Listen to me Regina_ being her go-to phrases for when Regina would lose herself in the way other people lived their lives. She wondered, always wondered, if they were happy with the way things were in their life. Regina was always fascinated with other people and what they were thinking, if they had experienced love as she had, and if they had experienced pain as she had.

A voice to her left interrupts Regina's train of thought, and she is brought back to the present by a smug blonde guy with a slight accent. "Is anyone sitting here?" Regina doesn't really want to sit next to anyone, preferring solidarity to strained conversation any day. Besides, there are plenty of open seats, why must he sit next to her? But he is looking at her expectantly, and Regina finds herself mumbling a _No_ and he takes the seat right beside her.

"Robin Locksley." He holds his hand out and shoots her a smile that Regina is sure makes every girl putty in his hands. Regina isn't fazed, she has dealt with guys like him her entire life. However, she manages to play nice and get through the pleasantries.

"Regina Mills." She takes his hand and gives him a tight-lipped smile. It is then that she notices his eyes, so very blue, and though they are tinged with amusement, she feels as though he can see right through her. His intense gaze causes her heartbeat to quicken, and Regina has to remind herself to breathe, lest he notice the effect he has on her just by a simple look. He has a firm handshake, and although his hands are rough and calloused, he manages to have a soft touch. He loosens his grip on her hand but doesn't let go, choosing instead to place a kiss upon it. Regina rolls her eyes and pulls away.

"Smooth. I bet that move works on all the girls back home right?" Regina is losing patience with him. The last thing that she needs right now is some smooth talking foreign guy trying to get into her pants. She came here to get the best education possible. _Not the best education dear_, her mother's voice reminds her. This just irritates her more, so much so that she almost misses smooth talker's reply.

His features darken, just for a split second, but Regina notices. Not a moment later, though, his smirk and carefree attitude are back. "Well, yes, but none are quite as stunning as you." Regina scoffs and has a quick retort on the tip of her tongue when the professor, Dr. Hopper, suddenly walks in and begins going over the syllabus for the semester, abruptly ending their banter.

Regina is fascinated with psychology, always has been. The human mind is a complex web of intricate details that Regina longs to uncover. She would have majored in psychology too, but yet again her mother had intervened, insisting that psychology was beneath her and that political science was a much better alternative and would allow her to meet important people who could help her get ahead because "Your brain will only get you so far in life, dear. Appearances are everything." Regina had argued, but to no avail. Cora, though petite in frame, was not someone with whom to trifle, and Regina, who was allowed to go to Princeton rather than Yale or Harvard despite her mother's distaste, decided not to push her luck. So here she is, a political science major at Princeton, but that doesn't mean that she hadn't decided to minor in psychology.

The class is over before she knows it, and Regina gathers her things and walks out the door without so much as a backwards glance at Robin, though she can feel his blue eyes burning into her back.

The rest of the day goes by smoothly, and she is finished with classes by noon. On the way back to her room she decides to stop by the local coffee shop to get a quick fix before starting her enormous pile of homework. Already she has three papers to write, one of which is in response to a novel she has yet to purchase. As she stands in line she notices him, the smooth talker from her psych class. He hasn't noticed her yet and so she takes the time to study him. He is quite good looking, although his smugness tends to overpower it. She can tell he is muscular with his biceps peeking out of his t-shirt. He has a strong jawline, but that isn't what gets her attention. His eyes, so very blue have now found hers and she feels her heart skip a beat.

"Ah, Regina, fancy seeing you here." He smirks that damn smirk of his that makes Regina roll her eyes while her insides writhe in delight.

"Yes, well, I just needed a pick-me-up before I get started on all the work I have to do." Her voice comes out remarkably strong and indifferent despite the fact that her insides have turned to mush under his intense scrutiny. She can tell he wants to say more, but just then his name is called and his gaze is drawn from her. He reaches to grab his coffee and begins to leave.

"I certainly look forward to our next psychology class Regina." He says over his shoulder, and Regina ignores him purposefully. Stunning blue eyes or not, he is still a pain in her ass. She realizes with a start that it's her time to order and she had been too distracted by Robin that she completely missed the barista calling out to her.

"Ma'am, if you don't know what you want can you please step aside? Other people would like to order." Regina's face turns red as she rushes forward and apologizes before ordering herself a skinny vanilla latte. That damn boy had just made her look like an idiot in public by distracting her with his gorgeous blue eyes. Well, she decides, gorgeous or not, he has managed pissed her off and she spends the rest of her day silently cursing him.

The next day she finds her eyes wandering in her first class and it is a moment before she realizes that she is searching for him. Regina immediately scolds herself for even subconsciously hoping that they would have any more classes together. She only met the man yesterday for crying out loud, and he is driving her insane. Even without seeing his cocky smirk he manages to worm his way into her mind. He has her thinking of all the things she would like to do to him.

_Whoa._

_Where did that come from?_

Hadn't she been mourning Daniel just a few days ago? Guilt and shame rush over her in a wave. _Daniel_. What would he say if he saw her now, flirting (and that's what they had been doing, she realizes with a start) with this loser Robin Locksley?

"Hey, I take offense to that." It is then that Regina realizes that she said the last bit out loud, and who else but Robin himself heard it no less. _Shit_. "But I would like to take the moment to say that I quite enjoyed _flirting_ with you." He waggles his eyebrows suggestively as his god awful smirk returns.

Regina is positively mortified, and she can feel her face turn bright red. Her mouth hangs open in shock for a moment before she comes to her senses, closes it, and makes absolutely certain she ignores the ignoramus sitting next to her for the entirety of class, though she can sense his piercing blue eyes studying her the entire hour.

Regina almost trips in her haste to leave after class is over. She is vaguely aware of the fact that he is calling her name, but she doesn't acknowledge it, doesn't acknowledge him. She can't. She cannot allow herself to think of the boy with the stunning blue eyes and devilishly handsome smirk.

Much to her dismay, he has followed her and manages to corner her in a short hallway not far from the classroom they had just vacated. They are both quiet for a moment and can hear the rustle of the last remaining students shuffling out of their class.

He breaks the silence first. "Regina, have I done something to offend you?"

Regina, staring straight ahead, eyes determinedly avoiding his, and says, "I have to go to class." Her voice is devoid of emotion, and she refuses to answer his question.

"Regina – "

"No! The last thing I need in my life is some English guy who thinks he's God's gift to sit next to me in class and annoy the hell out of me while I am attempting to get a quality education from a university my mother deemed mediocre at best. I came to this school against my mother's wishes and I don't need you to ruin this for me, this one thing I have that she doesn't control." She sighed, the fight leaving her. "Just leave me alone Robin. Can't you see I want to be alone?"

Robin apparently doesn't have an answer, for when she begins to walk away he lets her go without any complaint. Finally, Regina thinks, maybe now he won't be so inclined to impose upon her solitude.

A week passes and Regina hasn't spoken to Robin once. She notices him of course, he is like a presence her eyes are drawn to without any conscious decision on her part. He doesn't sit next to her anymore. He sits at the other end of the classroom in both of their classes. Regina isn't sure whether it is to respect her wishes or because he finally realized that she wasn't worth the trouble. It's for the best, she tells herself. He doesn't need to be involved in her chaos of a life, he wouldn't want to if he knew all the skeletons in her closet. And maybe he already doesn't. Maybe her outburst yesterday just affirmed his suspicions of her being too difficult, too stubborn.

_Why do I care?_ Regina scolds herself. Hadn't she just told him that she didn't want him in her life, that she didn't need him in her life? She doesn't. Daniel was the only person in her life who had ever truly loved her, well, aside from her father but he was too weak-willed, wouldn't stand up to Cora even as she backhanded Regina, her wedding ring leaving a scar right above Regina's lip.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there thinking about her past, but a gentle yet hesitant voice brings her back to reality. _Robin_. She looks up and notices that the classroom is mostly empty, apparently class had been let out and Regina had been too lost in her own thoughts to realize it. _So much for paying attention_,she chastises herself. "Are you alright?" He looks like he wants to say more, but holds his tongue. Out of respect for her? She may never know.

Regina moves to stand up and clears her throat, "I'm fine." She says, a bit more harshly than she had intended.

Robin must have noticed too because his face turns stormy and his voice is clipped as he says, "Very well." He turns to leave, clearly annoyed at the fact that she insists upon being distant with him at every turn.

Regina heaves a deep sigh, runs her hands through her raven locks before chasing after him. She finds him a few halls down. "Robin, wait." He halts his movements and turns toward her. His face is still drawn into a scowl and Regina would love nothing more than to kiss it away.

_Damn_. The effect he has on her is unreal.

She shakes her head and looks up at him. Though his mouth remains in a frown, his eyes are bright, and as stunning as ever. She thinks she could drown in those irises if she were so inclined. The air between them has become thick with tension. She breaks the silence. "Robin, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you and…" She takes a deep breath before charging on. "I really do like your company. You were nice enough to befriend me, or at least attempt to, and I repaid you by being a huge bitch, so I am sorry." She had looked away from him as she spoke, too embarrassed to see his reaction.

He gently places his fingers under her chin and forces her to look at him. His touch sends shocks of electricity coursing through her body and she struggles to contain a shiver. "Regina, you don't have to apologize. I know I was being an ass. I am the one who should be saying sorry."

They stand like that for a moment, blue eyes meeting brown, and Regina has a fleeting thought that he might kiss her, but he just pushes a strand of hair from her eyes and says, "Regina, I like you but it is obvious that you have been hurt somewhere down the line. You don't have to tell me the details, but I do want you to know I am here for you."

Regina takes a steadying breath a reaches up to take his face in her hands, her thumbs rubbing gently at the stubble there. "Thank you," she breathes. He smiles a full smile, not a smirk, and it has her insides doing flips. He gently places a small kiss on her forehead, and Regina leans into him. Some part of her thinks that this is wrong, that she should be moving away from him, but right now she doesn't care. She is content to feel Robin's strong arms around her, reassuring her that she is not broken, that she is safe.


	2. Chapter 2

_About time, huh? This update is long overdue, and I do hope everyone enjoys it! I have decided that this will be a three shot, so one more installment after this. As always all mistakes are mine. :)_

* * *

They are in her room doing homework. Their psychology professor has no mercy, and assigned them a ten page paper due first thing Monday morning. Regina is almost finished with hers, with one page to go. Robin, naturally, has only written the introductory paragraph, and even in the short time it took him to write it, he managed to distract Regina on multiple occasions, asking her questions about various items in the room that he comes upon. Even now, he keeps wandering about her dorm, admiring how clean and orderly her side of the room is compared to her roommate's. "So, what is her name?" He asks, gesturing to her bed.

They have spent a lot of time together in the last month. Having two classes together giving them ample opportunities to get to know each other better, to spend more time together studying. Or, rather, Regina attempting to study while Robin distracts her, as is the case now.

Regina looks up from her laptop, peering at him through her glasses. She opted not to wear contacts today, planning on staying in her room for the entire day doing homework when Robin called, asking if she would want to work on their paper together. She thought about saying no, as she really didn't want him to see her dressed so sloppily with her hair pulled up and wearing a sweatshirt two sizes too big, but they were just friends and it didn't really matter what she wore, right? So she agreed, telling him to meet her at her dorm.

It seemed that Robin didn't care either, for when she opened the door, he looked at her as if she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. His blue eyes were filled with such admiration that her breath caught in her throat. Regina fought the blush that threatened and pulled herself together enough to muster a greeting.

Robin, however, seems to have every intention of doing anything except their paper, for he hasn't sat down for more than the five minutes it took him to write his intro. She sighs, and says, "Emma, her name is Emma. Now, will you please sit down and at least pretend like you came here to work on your paper?" She fixes him with a glare.

He turns back to look at her with his signature smirk. "Are you insinuating that I came here for any other reason?"

"Not at all." Regina returns dryly. She means to go back to her paper, to finish her thoughts on Piaget's theory of cognitive development, but his smirk has vanished and he is staring at her with such intensity that she can feel her heart rate accelerate. She locks eyes with him, brown meeting blue, and she is drowning, drowning in that sea of blue and she knows, just knows, that this man will be the death of her. She feels her cheeks begin to redden at his scrutiny and self-consciously tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She clears her throat, "What?"

At her words his gaze is directed to her lips, and never leaves them as he says, "You are truly stunning." Regina can no longer fight the blush that threatens and has to look away. His words have her insides doing flips and she bites her lip to fight the smile that comes of its own accord. He looks like he is going to say more, but then their moment is interrupted by the opening of the door.

"Hey, Regina! I was just coming to – oh!" The newcomer has just noticed Robin standing there, and Regina isn't sure when he got so close to her, but he is standing right next to her bed, hands on either side of her legs, looking very much like a man interrupted. He recovers quickly, however, and Regina hurries to make introductions.

"Robin, this is my roommate Emma." Regina feels extremely flustered all of a sudden and it has everything to do with Robin. How he manages to do this every time she is around him she has no idea. He gives Emma one of his dazzling smiles, and Regina feels a twinge of jealously for some unknown reason.

"It is lovely to meet you Emma. Any friend of Regina's is a friend of mine." He takes her hand, but doesn't kiss it, and Regina takes note of that particular detail.

Emma, for her part, turns toward Regina and gives her a knowing smile. Regina stares daggers at her. "I've heard so much about you Robin. You and Regina seem to have become rather…close." She smirks, and before Robin can reply Regina cuts in.

"Is there something you needed Emma?" she says, giving her a pointed glare.

The blonde's gaze travels over to her, full of barely contained laughter at Regina's discomfort, "Well I just came to grab my phone. It seems I ran out without it."

"Ah, yes, running off to rendezvous with a boyfriend that you haven't seen in an hour can cause one to be forgetful." Regina says with a roll of her eyes.

Emma shoots Regina a glare over her shoulder. "I was actually going to invite you to come hang out with us tonight."

"Hang out with you and the guy who dresses like a pirate?" Regina purses her lips, "No thanks."

Emma sighs, "It's not going to be just us. Mary Margaret is coming with David and Ruby is bringing Victor." She turns to Robin, "You can come too if you'd like. The more the merrier!"

Robin smiles, "I'd love to."

Regina scoffs, "Need I remind you that we have a ten page paper due Monday? A paper that you have only just begun?"

Robin looks to her and smiles mischievously, "Oh, I'll be able to get it done on time. I never start anything unless I intend to finish." He winks.

Regina opens her mouth to retort when Emma interrupts, feeling like an intruder, "Well, I should get going. I hope to see you guys tonight. Seven o'clock at Killian's apartment! I'll text you the address." She walks swiftly to the door and closes it behind her, leaving Regina alone with Robin once more.

Regina glares at Robin, "What?" he says, noticing her expression. He looks so much like a child caught taking a cookie out of the cookie jar that Regina can't help but smile a little, though not letting him off the hook so easily.

"You're such a child." She narrows her eyes when he laughs, although the sound stirs something inside of her and has her heart beating faster.

"Ah, but we both know you have a soft spot for children." He says, moving closer to her once more.

Her eyes widen at that because he's right, she does, but she has never told him of her fondness of little ones. "I don't seem to recall us ever discussing my affection for children." She manages to toss back at him.

"And yet you aren't denying it." He smirks, moving closer once more so his hips now touch the edge of her mattress.

She gives a noncommittal shrug and looks away, anywhere but at those blue eyes that manage to see straight through her. Robin always seemed to bring down all of her walls, and the thought scared the hell out of her. She wasn't used to having someone be able to see her, all of her. She wasn't even sure if Daniel had been able to see her this clearly.

Regina reads over her paper quickly, needing something to distract her, putting the final touches on it, before saving it and closing her laptop, smirking at the man who has still not moved an inch away from her. "Do you just plan to stand there all day or are you going to actually do something productive for once in your life." She quips.

He returns her smirk with one of his own, one that has hers vanishing because damn him, damn him and those gorgeous dimples that she just wants to trace her fingers over and – oh, he's speaking. "Oh, I don't know. I very much like the view from here." He says, making her blush again. God he has to stop this, they have to stop this. Their constant flirting and banter, it has to end. She can't take this, because if he continues as he is Regina isn't so sure she isn't going to give in to her desire to touch him, to kiss him. _Stop_ _it Regina_, she chastises herself.

She sighs heavily, "If you plan on going to Killian's I suggest you get some writing done so you don't have as much to do tomorrow in whatever state you find yourself in." She says giving him a pointed look.

His smirk transforms into a full on grin, "Whatever you say mum." He retorts and Regina punches him in the arm playfully, making him feign injury, rubbing the spot she hit with mock hurt.

"Come on, I'll help you with your paper you useless man." She tosses back at him, standing and making her way over to her desk where his laptop sits unopened.

* * *

They walk to Killian's together, his apartment being less than a mile off campus, and Robin, ever the gentlemen, insisted on walking with Regina. She had argued, saying she could take care of herself, had learned from a young age to be self-sufficient, but all her protests fell on deaf ears and eventually she gave up, crossing her arms petulantly.

She doesn't miss the way his eyes rake over her body as she walks, her jeans hugging her in a way that accentuates her ass, and her low-cut black silk blouse showing off her chest more than she typically allows. She smirks at his attempt at subtlety.

Robin doesn't look so bad himself. He is wearing dark wash jeans, a forest green button down, and his blonde hair is spiked in the most careless of ways. He hasn't shaved and he has quite a bit of stubble that makes him look rugged in the sexiest way possible. Regina has to stop herself from staring. He looks _good_, Regina thinks, biting her lip as they walk. They are both quiet, lost in their own thoughts about the other.

They are the last to arrive. Emma opens the door with a beer in her hand and beckons them in asking if they would like a drink. They both say yes, Regina mostly just to have something to do with her hands.

Then the introductions begin. Mary Margaret and Ruby both glance to Emma as Robin is introduced to everyone, the blonde of course having told them what she walked in on this morning, which was nothing of course. Regina glances her way and gives the woman a withering glare. Emma at least has the decency to look guilty.

Killian, David, and Victor all seem to have taken a quick liking to Robin and while they talk sports the girls gather in the kitchen nursing their drinks. They all seem to have a slight buzz going and Regina struggles to catch up, figuring the only way to deal with her drunken friends is to join them.

So they drink and they talk, and before long Regina's laughing and feeling surprisingly…nice. The girls rejoin the guys and they play some music and Regina cackles as Emma and Ruby drunkenly belt out the lyrics to "Don't Stop Believing" horrendously out of tune. Regina feels lighter than she has in a while, she is actually enjoying herself, something she never thought would happen, but she'd be damned if she admitted it.

They all eventually end up sitting in the living room, music still playing lightly in the background as they talk about school and their futures. David talks about how his dad wants him to be a lawyer, but he is slowly figuring out that it's just not a good fit for him, that he'd rather go into medicine.

It's all very sobering and depressing discussing the ever changing future, and Regina sure as hell doesn't want to get into what her mother expects of her so she takes a long swig of her beer – she isn't usually a beer drinker but it was all they had – and loudly interrupts David's morbid monologue, "Okay, enough of this sadness, let's play a game!"

Emma perks up instantly, being bored with the current topic herself. "Oh yes! I'm game." The blonde replies rapidly and the rest eventually acquiesce. They decide on Truth or Dare.

"Okay, but we should only play dare. Truth is boring as hell." Killian slurs, beer in one hand, the other wrapped around Emma sitting in his lap, and they all seemingly agree, "Who's going first?"

Ruby speaks up, "I have one!" she says, extricating herself from Victor, the two having been grossly making out for the past ten minutes. "Emma! Dare or dare?" she laughs.

"The first one" She chuckles.

Ruby smirks, "I dare you to flash us!" She yells happily.

Emma shrugs, not one to care for modesty and raises her shirt, showing off her generous cleavage. Killian looks like Christmas has come early with the way he is staring at Emma, even after she pulls her shirt down he can't resist pulling her in for a sloppy kiss. Regina turns to Robin who is sitting next to her and makes a vomiting sound causing him to laugh.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret shouts suddenly, the alcohol she has already consumed making her much louder than her usual meek self, "I dare you to kiss Robin!" She finishes with a giggle.

Regina's eyes widen, and she glances at the man in question. Robin is giving her a look that clearly says that she doesn't have to do this if she doesn't want to, he won't push her. She knows he would shut them down in a heartbeat if she wished it, but much to her surprise she is actually considering the dare. And maybe it's the alcohol dulling the rational part of her brain that knows that she can't, that they can't, but she wants to, and goddammit if only to shut these people up finally.

But deep inside Regina knows, she knows that she wants this, wants to kiss him, and so she glances at Robin once more, who is staring at her with a furrowed brow, as if he can't believe that she would consider such a thing, before leaning in to press her lips to his.

It was supposed to be a peck, a mere touch of their lips, but a fire ignited in Regina at the simple gesture and she finds herself moaning into his mouth, moving to deepen the kiss. Robin's initial shock dissipates quickly and he buries his hands in her hair as their tongues move together in a dance all their own, forgetting their audience completely.

It is only when they hear applause and cheers from the others in the room that they jolt back to reality, pulling apart quickly and staring anywhere but at each other, seemingly coming out of a trance.

"Do we need to get you two a room?" Killian asks with a raised brow, "Because there is a spare bedroom in the back." Regina's blushes furiously, and Robin still looks dumbstruck, as if he still can't believe that Regina just kissed him.

Regina finally recovers, and quickly states, "I need to go." And stands up abruptly, swaying ever so slightly, and gathers her purse, heading towards the door before a hand wraps around her arm, halting her movements.

"Regina, you are not going out there alone." Robin's voice is firm, and his touch warm.

"Robin," she pleads, "leave me alone." The others in the room pretend not to notice the exchange, but every ear is carefully listening to the two.

"At least let me walk you home. It's not safe to walk alone at night." He protests.

Regina shakes her head, unable to deal with this right now, unable to deal with him right now, she pulls her arm away from him, and walks out the door, leaving him staring at her retreating figure.

She knows he will follow her, knows it in her gut, but she tries anyway, tries to escape him and her feelings. This just can't happen. They cannot happen, because if they do then something bad will happen. Bad things always happen to people she cares about and she will not have Robin suffer because of her. She cares about him, deeply, but she cannot act on her feelings no matter how much she may want to. It is because she cares about him that she has to walk away from him.

She is walking up the steps to her dorm when she hears him, his footsteps light against the sidewalk, but Regina knows him too well. She heaves a deep sigh, and turns, waiting until he is within a few feet of her to speak, "I told you to leave me alone." She tries to sound angry, but her words just come out weary.

"Regina," he breathes, "I couldn't let you walk here on your own. If something happened to you I – I don't know what I would do."

She crosses her arms, "I don't belong to you Robin, and I can handle myself." She says, some of her fire returning.

He heaves a frustrated sigh, raking his hand through his hair, "I know that Regina, dammit don't you think I know that? That's one of the things that draws me to you, your independence," he steps closer to her, closing the distance between them slowly, "but if you keep putting people at arm's length, no one is going to end up happy, least of all yourself. Let yourself be free, Regina. Allow yourself to care and be cared for." He pleads with her.

Regina's mask slips, "I can't!" her voice cracks, tears threatening to fall, "Don't you see that Robin? Everyone I care about gets hurt and I can't afford to let go. I can't afford that luxury Robin. I can't let myself let go and fall for you because it would just end badly and I – I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you. It would break me." She chokes on her words, voice thick with emotion as she loses her battle with her tears.

Robin shakes his head, "Regina nothing is going to happen to me. Anything that happens we will deal with it, together. Regina, I care for you, deeply, and if I'm honest I began falling for you the moment I set my eyes on you in our first class together. You were wearing red, a color that looks absolutely stunning on you, I'll never forget it, and I was lost as soon as I saw your smile. You have no idea how important to me you are Regina. I want to be with you, only you, for as long as you will have me." He brushes a lock of hair from her face and cups her cheek, "Let me cherish you Regina," He leans in, his forehead resting against hers as she takes a steadying breath, "I want to know you, I want to know everything about you. I want to give you everything. I want to be able to take you on dates and make dinner for you, even though I can't cook for the life of me, and have you laugh that gorgeous laugh of yours and tell me to get the hell out of the way while you fix the mess that I made." She breathes a laugh, "I want to love you Regina." He finishes, gauging her reaction.

Regina stares at him in amazement at his last words, gazing into his striking blue eyes before closing the distance between them in a searing kiss, pulling him impossibly closer to her as she wraps her arms around his neck, biting his lip so her tongue can meet his, sighing into his mouth. Robin's arms wrap around her waist, his hands digging into the fabric of her shirt, fingers brushing her bare skin as her shirt bunches in his palms making her moan.

She can't let go of him now, needing him as much as the air she breathes, and soon she finds herself pressed back against the brick of her dorm in the shadows of the night, not a care in the world for anyone who might come across them, too lost in each other – and perhaps slightly inebriated – to notice any others.

They stay like that for minutes that seem like hours, but before long Robin is slowing their rhythm, leaving one last lingering kiss before smiling at the stunning woman in his arms and saying, "As much as I am enjoying this, Regina, I don't believe this is the best location for such activities."

Regina grins, one of her elusive smiles that he would kill to see every day for the rest of his life, "Well," she says, a hint of mischievousness evident in her tone, "why don't we go up to my room then?"

* * *

_Thoughts?_


End file.
